mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Munch Squad
Munch Squad is a segment created and perpetrated by Justin McElroy. Every Munch Squad features a press release from a major fast food company, typically discussing their new products. Justin reads the press release out loud and the brothers provide analysis and commentary. The humor in the segment is largely derived from the bizarreness of the products, the choice of words used to describe the products, and the sometimes unorthodox promotional tactics used to promote them. Restaurants discussed include: Papa Johns, Denny's, Wendy's, McDonald's and every other fast food place that ends with 's. Episodes with Munch Squad include: *Episode 304: Chicken Soup for Boys *Episode 305: Bubble Jug Life *Episode 306: Face 2 Face: Foggy Bottoms *Episode 309: Here Comes Ray Donovan *Episode 312: Face 2 Face: Live from Drowzee City *Episode 321: Which One Vapes? *Episode 322: "Margaret, It Happened Again!" *Episode 324: A Heroic and Well-Reviewed Lizard *Episode 326: Open-Source Burger King *Episode 328: The Anxiety-Free Cruise *Episode 336: Twenty-Something-Teen *Episode 340: Doritos-Blasted Crow *Episode 345: Face 2 Face: Candlenights in September *Episode 349: Face 2 Face: Remembering How to Do Live Shows in Portland *Episode 354: Beanfreak *Episode 356: Face 2 Face: My Donut-Loving Boys *Episode 357: A Wonderful Hug From Goro *Episode 358: Detective Jigsaw, My Very Best Friend *Episode 363: Breathing in Space *Episode 364: Face 2 Face: Dumbledore's Magic Buffalo Wings *Episode 374: Respect the Journey *Episode 375: Massage Drone Switcheroo *Episode 376: Face 2 Face: Shrimp, Heaven, Live! *Episode 384: Face 2 Face: TORONTO! LISTEN! *Episode 385: Horses in the Drift *Episode 386: Candlenights 2017 *Episode 394: Face 2 Face: I Fritos Hard *Episode 396: Independence Jumanji 3 *Episode 401: Max Cooljazz *Episode 406: Face 2 Face: Sweet Dreams, Timothy *Episode 411: Face 2 Face: Bon Voyage! *Episode 413: Faster Car *Episode 415: My Very Cool Telescope! *Episode 417: DVDs For the People "Theme" song The Munch Squad segment often starts with Justin making sounds that can be compared to: a radio adjusting itself, crackling fire, the running of tiny angry feet, or the approaching of thunder. Justin then announces, with the booming voice of the gods, "I WANNA MUNCH!" to which Griffin and Travis, incredibly unenthusiastically reply, "Squad." Justin then sings a guitar riff that is almost, but not exactly, the one in Twisted Sister's "I Wanna Rock", presumably the inspiration for the theme song. Recently he has started adding new elements in to extend the opening riff, such as the "oh-ah-ah!" from Led Zeppelin's "Immigrant Song," even adding a kazoo instrumental riff. Each episode that the Munch Squad appears in, Justin seems to extend the bassline riff, miraculously getting lower and lower. This has sparked concern for his mental and vocal health. Then follows the Munch Squad segment, which always happens to start just when I've left the house and I'm on the train and haven't had any lunch and I'm trying to eat healthy and now I want a god damn cheeseburger, thanks Justin. Featured Items The "food" featured on Munch squad in chronological order. # Ep 304: Taco Bell's Naked Crispy Chicken Taco # Ep 305: Wendy's Bacon Mozzarella Burger # Ep 306 (liveshow): Olive Garden's Breadstick Sandwiches and Deep Dish Spaghetti Pie #Ep 309: Burger King's Flamin' Hot Mac & Cheetos #Ep 312: Domino's Burger Pizza #Ep 321: Domino's salads #Ep 322: Pizza Hut's Grilled Cheese Stuffed Crust Pizza #Ep 324: Jack in the Box's Brunchfast Menu #Ep 326: Wendy's Taco Salad #Ep 328: Carl's Jr.'s Budweiser Beer Cheese Bacon Burger #Ep 336: Wendy's Spicy Sriracha Chicken Sandwich #Ep 340: Taco Bell's Naked Chicken Chalupa #Ep 345 (liveshow): Doritos' Boldest Choice Campaign #Ep 349 (liveshow): Jester's Jenny's Chicken Parmi Pie #Ep 351: Taco Bell's Nacho Fries #Ep 354: Taco Bell's Naked Chicken Chips #Ep 356 (liveshow): McDonald's Artisanal Sandwiches #Ep 357: Carl's Jr.'s Baby Back Rib Burger #Ep 358: Arby's Smokehouse Pork Belly Sandwich #Ep 363: Tim Hortons' 150th Canadian Anniversary Menu #Ep 364 (liveshow): Applebee's Topped and Loaded Menu #Ep 372 (liveshow): Yogurtland's Chocolate and Vanilla Ice Cream #Ep 374: McDonald's Buttermilk Crispy Tenders (and art posters) #Ep 375: Whataburger's Chorizo Burger #Ep 376: Taco Bell's Naked Egg Taco #Ep 385: Sweetfrog's Deck the Halls Christmas Spectacle #Ep 392: Einstein Bros.' Wake Up to Bagels Campaign #Ep 394 (liveshow): Taco Bell x Forever 21 Fashion Line (performed by Griffin) #Ep 394 (liveshow): Burger King's Whopper Severance Package #Ep 396: Bojangles' Heart Shaped Bo-Berry Biscuits #Ep. 401: Zaxby's Zensation Zalad #Ep. 406: Dairy Queen's Summer Blizzard Treat Menu #Ep. 408: McDonald's & Sprite's "It's the MIX" Campaign #Ep. 410: Fazoli's Breadstick Sliders #Ep. 411 (liveshow): Domino's pothole.. Thing. (not a food) #Ep. 413: Dunkin' Donuts Donut Fries #Ep 415: Hummus and Pita Co. Hummus ice cream. #Ep. 417: Chick Fil A Meal Kits Controversy Justin has been criticized for luring his two brothers into a false sense of security by asking a decoy question, then interrupting his brothers' answers to introduce the segment. In Episode 375, Justin was accused of using the abrupt and unexpected nature of the segment to avoid answering a question posed to him. He confirmed this, replacing the usual lyrics to the theme song with "I wanna deflect!" Similarly, in Episode 396 he starts with "It's a coping mechanism!" Category:Segments